A Smile
by MeBeKiki
Summary: Amy thinks Rouge can't get a smile out of Knuckles, but Rouge is confident she can! \\KnucklesxRouge\\


____

__

____

**A/N: **Okay all you Knuxouge fans… This is for you. Teehee! =D Just a little oneshot I decided to write, a nice piece of fluff. SLIGHT SonAmy, if you aren't a shipper of that couple, I apologize.

I do not own any characters/locations from Sonic the Hedgehog. I DO however, own this story.

_

* * *

_

**A Smile**

Light-speed shoes zipped across the soft ground of Angel Island as delicious aromas filled the air. There was laughter, children, conversation and food. Squeals of delight could be heard as well as challenging cries and arguing.

Right there, perched on top of a tree, was our favorite huntress, Rouge the Bat. She looked down at all the action and people as they rushed here and there. She saw Sonic zip past everybody desperately, tripping in his botched attempt to escape Amy's wrath.

"S-Sonic…" She said breathlessly, stumbling towards him, so dizzy she could fall off to the side. Sonic immediately jumped to his feet, causing Amy to summon her hammer. "SONIC! Not another step or you will be the newest victim of my piko-piko hammer!" As she approached him, exhausted however, she lost grip of her hammer, falling onto the ground clumsily, landing on her bottom. Not that she could be blamed, she seemed pretty tired after all the chasing.

Rouge chuckled, watching Sonic run off again, and she flew from her spot on top of the tree, down to the dumbfounded Amy. She looked at Rouge with teary eyes, "I can't believe I lost my grip on my hammer… I looked like a fool!" She sighed shakily, clinging onto Rouge's hand as the albino bat helped the little hedgehog up.

Rouge smiled sadly as Amy wiped tears off her windswept face, sniffling as she did so. "Why does he always run away from me? Is he scared of me? I try to be nice, I do everything I can to make him mine and he treats me like everybody else!" She snapped angrily.

Rouge arched an eyebrow, "Calm down, girl, you just need to stop chasing him all the time. I'm pretty sure if you started up an easy conversation with him, he'd stay close to you."

Amy looked at Rouge, piqued, "Easy conversation? How will I tell him that we were meant to be with EASY CONVERSATION?"

Rouge flinched, "Well, fine! Do things your way, maybe it just wasn't meant to be." Amy's eyes widened, as she thought of the horrible prospect of Sonic liking – or even worse – LOVING another girl.

She let out a yelp of fear, "No! Don't say that, it was meant to be, it was and always will be…" She said, her emerald eyes sparkling as if they were truly gems. Seemingly hypnotized, thoughts of Sonic telling her he loved her flowed through her head and she swayed, as she thought of Sonic holding her in his arms. "Oh Sonic…" She purred, skipping over to him happily, and talking to him as if something had clicked in Rouge's words.

Rouge laughed as she watched the pink hedgehog, Oh Amy… She thought as she walked around and observed everyone as they played here and there. She glanced over at Cream, who was walking with Charmy, their soft fingers interlocked, as they chatted excitedly about anything their little minds could think of.

Rouge sighed as she looked around, love was literally in the air. It was the breath of an exhausted Amy, who had chased her one and only love, Sonic the Hedgehog. It was the chatter of Cream and Charmy, or the laughter of Vector and Vanilla. Of course, Rouge never thought she'd have a lover. Once, Shadow had told her he had indescribable feelings for her, but she doubted they could be together, knowing he was immortal.

Rouge sighed again as she continued to walk around, her sharp ears picked up footsteps heading towards her, and she immediately turned around to see an eager Amy staring at her.

"Hi Rouge!" She squealed, bouncing up and down in her little red dress as she let out little squeaks of pleasure.

Rouge's left eye twitched, she and Amy were good friends, but the truth must be told. Amy was pretty darn annoying, especially when she was excited.

"What is it Amy?" Rouge asked absentmindedly, eyeing her every movement. Amy noticed this, and quickly grew uncomfortable. She finally poured everything out, "Oh, Sonic talked to me! We talked about our favorite colors, our favorite foods, and he didn't run away. In fact, he even smiled at me, and he gave me a flower!" Amy smirked proudly, holding out a violet orchid.

Rouge smiled half-heartedly, "It's beautiful Amy. See? Easy conversation always works, he might like you." Amy beamed at this, and hugged Rouge – nearly – to death.

"Oh! He might like me? REALLY? Like the way you and Knuckles like each other!" Amy asked excitedly.

Rouge smiled proudly, nodding, "Yep, just like the way Knuckles –" Rouge paused, and snapped her head towards Amy, "WHAT? NO!" She immediately said, crimson staining her cheeks as she turned away.

Amy giggled, "Oh come on Rouge, I know when a guy has a crush on a girl when I see it. Knuckles usually has a cold, hard, tough and aggressive demeanor. But when he's with you, that just melts! He looks like a little kid, it's just so adorable."

Rouge shrugged indifferently, trying valiantly not to look as if she cared how Knuckles felt about her, "I highly doubt that. He can't stand me, and I can't stand him. So stop jumping to conclusions about how he feels about me, because he doesn't like me! And I most definitely do NOT like him!" Rouge snapped.

This time, Amy was the one with the sly look on her face, "Okay then, whatever you say." She said sarcastically.

Rouge's eyes widened, "Wh-What? I DO NOT LIKE KNUCKLES!" She snapped once more. Again, Amy replied coolly, "Sure."

Rouge gave her a perfect death glare, "I do not like Kn-"

"Okay fine, lets make a bet," Amy cut her off, "I bet you a chaos emerald you can't make Knuckles smile." She watched with satisfaction as Rouge's eyes widened, "A ch-chaos emerald?" she said, her mouth dry.

Amy smirked and nodded, "Yep, a chaos emerald, and if YOU win, then vice versa."

"Where are YOU going to get a chaos emerald?" Rouge arched an eyebrow, her arms crossed, and a skeptical look on her face.

"I have my ways, I'm not all THAT innocent." Amy said, twirling her quills, "But here are the requirements, you HAVE to get him to smile – or at least show some form of affection for you before the end of this party."

Rouge scoffed, "That'll be easy. If Knucklehead acts 'different' around me, getting a smile from him will be a piece of cake!"

Amy smiled, "Well, good luck." She said, but Rouge had already been heading over to Knuckles.

At the altar, in front of the Master Emerald, was Knuckles the Echidna. His arms crossed, his expression grim, and his posture straight, he was prepared to take on anyone and everyone who wanted to take the emerald. It was true, Rouge had a crush on him, and in her mind, she couldn't imagine a girl who wouldn't. He seemed so irresistible to him, she loved it when he blushed, and she'd do anything to be his.

"Hey Knucklehead," she said seductively, waving at Knuckles with a smirk on her face. Knuckles turned toward Rouge and shrugged indifferently, "What do you want batgirl?"

Rouge frowned, "Can't I just say hi?" Knuckles rolled his eyes, "If you want to kick me in the dishpan and take my emerald, then yes, I guess you can."

Rouge sighed, just how many times had she attempted to steal that emerald? She pondered over this for a few seconds, twirling her fingers to try and figure it out. After a few minutes she gave up, she didn't know how many times she attempted to steal it, but it was enough for him to be on the defense whenever she was around.

She tried to think of something to make him smile, anything. Hmm, how about a joke? She smiled to herself, a joke might make him laugh!

"Knock-knock!" She said, looking at him with a vibrant and humorous look on her face. Knuckles turned his gaze over to her again, "What." He said rather sharply, his voice void of any expression whatsoever. Rouge pouted, "You're supposed to say, 'Who's there?'"

Knuckles slightly winced, as if hit by some invisible blow, "What do you mean? Why do I have to say 'who's there', if I already know who it is?"

Rouge frowned, this guy didn't go out a lot, did he? "You don't know who it is, that's why I said 'Knock-knock'."

Knuckles looked at her, obviously getting frustrated, "Rouge, you're standing right there! I know it's you, why do you need to say 'Knock-Knock' anyway? There isn't a door anyways," He said.

Rouge withdrew a sharp breath, "It's a JOKE do you have a sense of HUMOR you stupid echidna!" She glared at him as he glared at her.

"Do YOU have a sense of humor? Where do you learn those types of jokes anyways, you're a jewel thief not a comedian!"

Rouge glared daggers at him, "Well maybe if you got your lazy butt off this ridiculous island you'd learn them." She said, causing him to wince again.

Immediately, his expression softened, and he looked forward, his expression hardening again, "We both know I can't get off this island…" he said. Rouge instantaneously regretted her words, she frowned as she saw his expression. "Knuckles, I'm sor –"

"Whatever." He simply said, and Rouge sighed, walking away, back to an amused Amy. She giggled as she watched Rouge come back, "I hope you have a chaos emerald, 'cause you're gonna need one!" She giggled some more.

Rouge glared at her, "It's not funny Amy! I screwed up – BAD. I hurt his feelings, I'll never make him smile, he'll never show a sign of affection for me."

Amy slowly stopped giggling and ended up panting, "Well, I don't see the big deal. I mean, seriously! I screw up with Sonic all the time, remember? An hour ago I was threatening to smash him with my piko-piko hammer if he tried to run away from me. Now, I have a beautiful orchid, and a pleasant memory to think about whenever I'm down! You know Rouge, you give really good advice, you really should start using it yourself."

Rouge looked at the ground as if in deep thought, "Well… I guess so, but Knuckles is different. Most men's eyes pop right out of their head when they see me, that was Shadow's reaction when we first met. A-And whenever Knuckles looks at me, he looks at me like I'm just another girl walking down the street. He doesn't even treat me the way you SHOULD treat somebody else, he treats me like trash."

Amy frowned as Rouge went on, "I try everything to get him to like me, it seems like when I don't try anything, is when he really starts to open up." Rouge said this in nothing more than a hushed whisper.

Amy's expression immediately brightened, "That's it!" She clapped her hands wildly, whooping and bouncing.

Rouge looked at Amy, bewildered. "Stop that Amy! What are you talking about?" she asked.

"That's it! You shouldn't be focused on making him smile, you just need to be you. You see Rouge, you're really lucky. Knuckles is somebody who can resist your beauty, he wants you for the person you truly are. You're Rouge the Bat, not just any girl on the street, he wants you for your very core. So just be yourself around him, it obviously works."

Rouge thought about it for a few seconds, she was ready to do just about ANYTHING to win this bet, she was determined to get that emerald. "Fine, I'll do it." She said, walking over to Knuckles, who was already eyeing her.

"Whaddya want now, batgirl?" Knuckles snapped, already irritated. He sighed as he returned his gaze towards everybody else who were playing.

Rouge frowned again, that's it. She was sick and tired of Knuckles' attitude, she had told him once to respect her, and she sure as hell would do it again! Despite the fact she always tried to steal his emerald, she fed him hints of her feelings for him, she complimented him, whenever they worked together, she never left his side. Once or twice had he ever shown any care for her, but nonetheless, he was just plain mean.

She shook her head and kicked him on the head, causing him to fall backwards and hold onto his head in pain. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"I told you once, and I'll tell you again! 'What do you want, Batgirl', 'Get off my island you stupid bat!' That's all I ever hear from you! Do you even have the decency to say hi? I compliment you, I respect you, I never leave your side when we work together, and this is how you say 'Thank You'!"

Knuckles' eyes widened, "THANK YOU? I'm the one who saved your life – TWICE! And I will probably do it even more times. All you ever do is try to steal my emerald!"

Rouge's glare only hardened by the second, "Well maybe I should keep trying to steal it, your feelings for me wouldn't change either way!"

"What do you mean? Since when did you care about how I felt about you! If you want to know how I feel about you, then I'll tell you, I. HATE. YOU. Always have, and I most definitely, absolutely, ALWAYS. WILL."

Rouge growled and tackled him, they both started wrestling, trying to get the best of each other. "I… Hate… You… So… Much!" He said in between grunts. Rouge, who was on top of the scarlet echidna, smirked evilly, "Right back at ya, Knucklehead."

After 10 more minutes of this, both of them finally sat up, panting, trying to catch their breath. (A/N: I shouldn't have phrased that sentence that way, it sounded so freakin wrong xD Cupcake: No, you shouldn't have. Me: SHUT UP CUPCAKE!) They both glared at each other, until Knuckles finally got up.

"Where are you going?" Rouge asked him angrily. He responded harshly, his back to her, "I don't need to deal with this. I'm calling this party off," he snapped. Rouge's eyes widened, had she really pushed him that far?

Knuckles sighed as he went forward, part of him was ready to get everybody off of his island, but another part of him felt a twinge of guilt. He didn't feel like kicking everybody off of his island, not even Rouge. Especially Rouge. Secretly, he had a small admiration for Rouge's fortitude, and her strong-willed personality. She was probably one of the strongest females he had ever met. And not to mention she was attractive, it was one of her first traits he noticed as soon as he'd lay eyes on her. It was true, he was somewhat attracted to her, she was different. She was the only person who had shown any interest in him throughout his entire life. It was as if he'd mattered to her, if that was possible. In truth, he never truly hated her, or truly got upset with her.

But either way, she was interfering with his job, and that was more important than how he felt… Or at least that's what he thought.

"Attention everybody –" He began in a loud voice, as everybody turned towards him. He was cut off however, because he felt an iron grip on his arm. He turned around to see Rouge, and he sighed, "What?" he asked impatiently. However, she didn't answer, she just pulled him closer to her until their lips met.

Knuckles was shocked. What happened? One minute, she was fighting him, the next she was… kissing him? But soon, he found himself kissing back, there were many gasps as the crowd watched the scene between the two rivals.

Rouge's heart skipped a beat as she kissed him, now it didn't really matter if she won the bet. She was kissing the love of her life, that's all that really mattered. Reluctantly, they slowly pulled away, and gazed longingly into each other's eyes.

Teal orbs met violet ones.

Rouge expected Knuckles to punch her or something, but instead, he kissed her again. She smiled inwardly as she felt his arms wrap around her waist, and she placed her arms on his neck.

This time, when they pulled away and looked at each other, Rouge gasped silently to herself. Her heart soared, she felt a surge of victory as she looked at Knuckles. He had a happy expression; a smirk; a beam. A grin, if you would call it that. It was…

__

A smile.

* * *

A/N: Wow… That was… awful. I'm sorry, please excuse my horrible writing skills. Obviously, I do not think this ended very well, for my tastes at least. Yes, I'm a Knuxouge AND Shadouge supporter, so please don't flame this if you are a Shadouge shipper. Either way, I hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a review! It doesn't seem like people read Sonic the Hedgehog fics anymore these days…

Bye guys! =)


End file.
